Zombies (Dead Rising)
Zombies are people infected by mutated wasps, appearing in all four games in the Dead Rising series. Their only purpose is to find, infect, and devour humans. They were previously human beings who were infected with the parasitic larvae of an unknown experimental wasp. Zombies are rather fragile - what will kill a normal human in the Dead Rising ''series will kill a zombie often five times over. They exhibit some form of strength when it comes to attacking targets, but other than that, they are weaker than most humans. Zombification When bitten by a zombie it takes on average around 24 hours or so to become one, though it varies greatly from person to person, and can sometimes depend on where the person is bit (for example, a person bit in the neck will transform within seconds and this is shown in Dead Rising 2, while an arm bite may take longer). However, if a person is bitten by more than one zombie multiple times, then this may quicken the process. The only exceptions are perhaps Chuck Greene and Frank West, for both sustains many bites from zombies over the course of the game and never seem to become a zombie. This is meant for gameplay purposes, but Isabela notes that Frank does have a high resistance to it anyway, and may be the same for Chuck. It has been stated though by Gretchen Peregrine that a bite needs to be somewhat deep to infect a person, which can explain why both characters don't get infected over the course of the game where they are bitten, simply because the bites taken aren't deep enough. Though it may simply be for story purposes, as with Frank West you can play through the entire game without being hurt once by a zombie, and still find out he was infected in the end. Night Time At night, zombies become more aggressive. This can easily be observed in any zombie due to its glowing red eyes during this time or by looking at zombies near a Queen that has its eyes red as well. Zombies can also take much more punishment at night. For example, a Level 50 Frank can jump kick a normal zombie, killing it in one hit. At night, however, it takes two kicks. Types of Zombies There are several types of zombies that are different than the normal ones. Dead Rising *'Carrier zombies''' have a Queen wasp on them. These carrier zombies are often easy to spot, for they stay in one place reaching upwards as if trying to grab something (presumably the Queen on them). Their only attack is to violently vomit blood on Frank if he gets too close, causing him to have a coughing fit and be left vulnerable. If the carriers are killed, the Queens will detach from their hosts. Frank may capture the Queen wasp, then kill it, eradicating any zombies in the immediate vicinity, with the exception of other carrier zombies. *'Fat zombies' are bulkier than normal zombies and have more health. *'Cop zombies' have the most health of any zombie. They wield either a handgun or a nightstick. *'Knife-wielding zombies' are zombies in open, yellow Hawaiian shirts that usually wield hunting knives. They are black and have both ears pierced. They have about as much health as a fat zombie. *'Construction worker zombies' wear construction hats, and are immune to any kind of strike to the head. *'Cart zombies' are found pushing shopping carts around. They are typically fat female zombies. While they are still holding on to the shopping carts, they will ignore any survivors. *'Propane tank zombies' are found pushing the portable version of the propane tank. While they are still holding onto the propane tank, they will ignore any survivors. *'Male zombies' bigger, stronger, and more durable than female zombies, but faster than fat zombies. These with the female zombies are the most common zombies. *'Female zombies' take less damage to kill than male zombies. Thin female zombies will bite Frank in the groin while fat female zombies just attack Frank normally. *'Zombie James' is seen after defeating Cletus Samson in The Gun Shop. *'Zombie Survivors' are found when survivors being escorted are killed by zombies. After a cutscene of their death, they will be found at the spot they previously was. This includes any main character that can be escorted, for instance Isabela Keyes. *'Zombie Brad' is encountered after Case 7-2: Bomb Collector. *'Zombie Jessie' is encountered after completing all cases, and can be found in the security room *'Zombie Barnaby' is seen in a cutscene in Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza trying to zombify Jessie, and can be found in Infinity Mode. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop *'Zombie Cliff' is a variant of a zombie armed with two Machetes. *'Zombie Jo' is a zombie with two different variants. A blue shirted one is equipped with two stun guns and a brown one is equipped with one stun gun and one handgun *'Zombie Kent' is a zombie version of photographer Kent Swanson. *'Zombie Animals' are animals that have been turned into zombies. Examples of zombie animals are parrots and poodles that resemble Lindsay Harris's dog, Madonna. Dead Rising 2: Case Zero *'Bowler zombies' are fat male zombies found in the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley. They wield bowling balls. *'Cop zombies' are male zombies dressed in an officer's uniform. They are found in the Sheriff's Office and wield handguns. *'Hairdresser zombies' are young female zombies found in Ed's Friendly Barber Shop. They wield scissors. *'Mechanic zombies' wield large wrenches. *'Military zombies' are male zombies in military attire found in the quarantine zone. They wield assault rifles. *'Waitress zombies' are young females in waitress attire found around Momma's Diner. They wield pans and chef knives. Dead Rising 2 *'Male Zombies' are the most common zombies, tougher than the female zombie, faster than the fat zombie. *'Female Zombies' are the other type of the most common zombies. Weaker than the Male Zombie, the female zombies that are not fat will humorously bite Chuck in his crotch. *'Fat Zombies '''are fatter, slower, and stronger than normal. Female ones will only appear around the Slot Ranch Casino and the Food Court. *'Rusher Zombies''' are zombies that will rush against Chuck if they see him. They are faster than normal, even if it is a Fat Rusher. While this variety of zombie will usually be male, female ones can appear, albeit rarely. *'Fat Rusher Zombies' are zombies that are stronger than normal zombies, also faster. Is stronger than a normal rusher zombie. (Male Only) *'Gas Zombies' or Beserker Zombies 'are queen carrying zombies that have been mutated with the gas. If Chuck gets to close to them, they will cough out gas and blood, which causes Chuck to begin coughing. They are about three times as strong as a Male Zombie, and three times as hard to dodge. Strangely, only males seem to be affected. They have the speed of a normal rusher zombie. They will also shove other zombies out of their way (sometimes even killing them) just to rush at Chuck. *'Knife Zombies are zombies in a jersey that carry knives. (males only) *'Handbag Zombies' are young female zombies with a handbag. *'Police Zombies' are rather powerful zombies, taking more hits than a normal zombie to kill, they can be seen with various variant, unarmed, baton holding, pistol holding and even shotgun holding. *'Military Zombies' can be found around the Silver Strip area after the arrival of the military, after they are killed during the rescue effort. *'Construction Zombies' are infected construction workers. They can wield a variety of different weapons such as planks and wrenches, and can also be seen holding oxygen tanks and supply carts. They usually wear hardhats aswell, making them immune to headshots. They usually appear in the South Plaza, though they can occasionally be found in the Royal Flush Plaza. Survivor Look-alikes Sometimes you see a zombie that looks like a survivor but recolored and zombified. Zombies found as survivors so far are: *Cheryl Jones (can be commonly noticed in a horde of zombies due to her clothing, which stands out in a crowd) *Jonathan Picardson *Ronald Shiner *Simone Ravendark *Jolie Wu *Greg Simpson and Freddie May & various staff workers (and ones with hardhats which are unaffected by headshots) *Burt Thompson *James Ramsey *Barbara Patterson *Kathy Peterson *Ryan LaRosa *Aaron Swoop *Floyd Sanders Survivor Death Scenes thumb|275px|right If a survivor's health is fully depleted from attacks by zombies, one of death scenes is triggered showing him/her being killed by the zombies in a gruesome manner. If you go to where he/she dies, you can see that he/she has risen as a zombie and will behave accordingly. The notebook will also list him/her as Undead. This works for all survivors and psychopaths. If the survivor's health reaches zero for any reason other than being attacked by zombies, then he/she will simply lie there, not rise up, and be marked as Dead in the notebook. See the video to see the different death scenes. There is a chance that a survivor's death scene from a zombie attack will include them carrying a pistol (even if they're not carrying one when they die) and commiting suicide rather than being eaten, they then appear as dead instead of undead. For some reason, in Dead Rising 2, the death scenes only play in certain locations. Trivia *There are 20 different zombie models in Dead Rising. *Zombies make an appearance in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, in a stage based on the Entrance Plaza. Frank also has attacks that summons zombies to aid him in battle, much like Jill Valentine in Marvel vs Capcom. *In the beta version of Dead Rising, there was another type of knife-wielding zombie which weared a dark green Hawaiian jacket. *Unlike their Dead Rising counterparts, zombies in Chop Till You Drop are weaker at night. *Zombie animals are confirmed to exist, but are not encountered in Dead Rising 2. *According to the Offical Fortune City Website, Zombies are kept as pets. *Fortune City Websites Shows that there is a Zombie Zoo, filled witith zombified specimins of creatures. One noticable example are zombie penguins. Gallery Andyiskilled.png|Zombies overwhelm a male motorist Schoolbushorror.png|Zombies surround a bus Susannadies.jpg|Zombies attack an armed woman Dead Rising parking lot zombies.jpg|Zombies invade the Willamette Mall parking lot Dead rising lift up.jpg|Frank throwing a zombie DR2zombies.jpg|Zombies infest Fortune City DR2zombies1.jpg|Zombies approach Chuck Zombie1.jpg|A male zombie killed with a small chainsaw. Category:Enemies Category:Dead Rising Enemies Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies Category:Dead Rising Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Enemies Category:Gameplay